Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to separation of fluids having different densities in production fluid streams from underground wells. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and system for moving the effective pump intakes of a dual pump downhole pump arrangement further from one another using a pair of shrouds surrounding the pumps to facilitate the separation of the fluids, namely water and oil.